Sunlight on the Horizon
by midnight16
Summary: I understand that no characters in Dragonlance are gay, but this one was just implied ok. It was just there, out in the open, begging to be written. Raistlin/Dalamar pairing, major slashyness…Gotta love it! ^. ~
1. Chapter 1: Narrator

Disclaimer  
  
Hello everyone! I'm Midnight and this is my very first story to be posted on fan fiction. YEAH! I read every Dragonlance book containing Raistlin I could get my hot little hands on. I love Raistlin, he is so cool! This story is based roughly on Time of the Twins, in which we first meet Dalamar and Raistlin is first in the tower at Palanthas. (Except for at the end of Dragons of Spring Dawning but that was only like two pages so it doesn't count.) I read the book and, due to a slight perversion I've always had and the fact that I have this sick fantasy of two guys getting it on, I thought that every time Dalamar described Raistlin he sounded kinda gay. So after much research, (thanks to fan fiction) I decided that I too would write a yaui.lemon.slash.whatever you wanna call it.  
  
Well here's where I put the disclaimer, I don't own Dragonlance, Raistlin, Dalamar, or any of the books; Margaret Wise and Tracy Hickman do. (Bless them for creating these characters and giving me this wonderful, but all too perverted idea) I do, however, own the plot, me and the other six thousand Raistlin and Dalamar fans out there. I will warn you, if you didn't get it the first time, THIS IS A YAUI STORY! So if you are. a) faint of heart, b) weak of stomach or c) don't enjoy hot lemon, yaui, slashyness please leave now or forever hold your peace. It gets very graphic in the latter chapters, and I mean very graphic; but if you enjoy this kind of sick shit (which I know I do or I wouldn't have wrote this.) Please, by all means, read on. Thank you for traveling yaui airlines and please don't take anything with you. : Smiles: ^. ~ Have a nice day.  
  
Wait, wait I have to say one more thing. This story is mostly in first person from each Dalamar's and Raistlin's POV. All inner thought and strange little conscience-type voices are distinguished with Italic, all change in scene (of which there is only one or two) are distinguished by three stars. (* * *) and.well that's it. Enjoy the story!  
  
: Starts to walk off and then turns quickly running back:  
  
Oh sorry, forgot. This is chapter one. All of chapter one is a narrative to get the story moving. It's really rather boring. Hay, you need a plot in every story, even a yaui. So, now that I'm done talking you can read the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ah sunrise. As the sun touched the clouds on eastern horizon, it turned them hot white, red and gold upon the blue-purple sky. It's so beautiful, just like you Shalafi. Golden, yet dark; burning with a fire from within. Dalamar stood at the open window, his fine, white fingers lying lightly upon the polished black marble of the tower of high sorcery at Palanthas. Just a half an hour more. A time that seemed to last for years, but Dalamar could wait, he was a patient man. He had to be.  
  
:Begin flashback:  
  
Ten years ago, he had come to the tower, under Ladonna's order, to study with the most powerful wizard that had dawned the black robes in centuries. He had gone willingly. Nobody wanted him, even his own race had shunned him. Being a dark elf, Dalamar had grown accustomed to being alone; shunned by all. None had offered to apprentice him, no proud elf would be caught dead wearing the black robes and humans, hating elves as they did; he was alone.  
  
Dalamar waited for years upon end for someone to take him in, to teach him, to apprentice him, but no one would. Then he heard of one they called the golden mage. Dalamar asked about him and everyone fled; none wanted to speak or hear of the golden mage, Raistlin Majere. Dalamar, knowing no one would do anything to help him, took it upon himself to seek out this 'golden mage' and ask if he would teach him.  
  
Dalamar wrote letter after letter to him. He asked, pleaded, and all but begged, for the mage to apprentice him. However, after several months of nothing, not a response, an invitation, or even a single letter of rejection, Dalamar simply gave up. No one wanted him. He packed his meager belongings and was prepared to leave the tower, when Ladonna had summoned him.  
  
Dalamar feared the worst, they would strip him of his robes and do away with him, or worse cast him away with nothing left to live for. His magic was his life, if they took that from him, he would have nothing. He entered Ladonna's chamber, surprised to find no one but her there. They had talked for several minutes, about nothing, before she told him why he was there. There was someone to see him.  
  
Without warning, from the shadows, stepped a robed and hooded figure. It was the golden one come to see him, but why. Dalamar had made every attempt to speak with the wizard but he would have none of it. Dalamar bowed respectfully, trying to make a good impression. The mage simply looked at him, not saying a word. Ladonna had been happy to rid herself Dalamar, he was too proud, too self-serving for her tastes. So it was, Dalamar moved to the tower of high sorcery at Palanthas to study under the tutelage of Raistlin Majere, master of both the past and the present.  
  
:End flashback:  
  
Dalamar waited silently as the sun rose, thinking of his dark past and his bleak future. Upon watching the sun crest the tallest building of the beautiful city, flooding the streets with golden rivers of light, he turned, dawned his robes and walked slowly to the door.  
  
Closing the door silently behind him, Dalamar walked swiftly down the hall in the direction of his masters study. He raised his hand to knock on the door of the study and noticed it was shaking. Get a hold of yourself. The small voice in his head commanded. He will notice if you are not careful. Dalamar took several deep breaths to steady himself, and this time when he reached out his hand to knock at the door, it did not tremble. He rapped softly at the door.  
  
* * *  
  
The golden mage looked up from his studies and out the window. He smiled slightly. Ah, right on time. This had become a sort of ritual between them. Every morning Raistlin would wake just before dawn, bathe, dress, and go to his study. He would glance at his spell books, not truly reading any of it, until the sun reached the highest point of the town, shedding the morning light though the window of his study. At this point, Dalamar would be in to ask whether he wanted tea or breakfast. Raistlin enjoyed this little ritual, in fact, he looked forward to it.  
  
"Enter Dalamar." A command spoken scarcely above a whisper.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- --- : Yawn: BORING! It's over though; the next chapter is somewhat better. Still nothing good but good things come to those who wait. So write and review, please tell me what you think; or maybe just read the whole story and give me an overall critique. I love to here from you. My e-mail is Rini180@aol.com, so look me up. I'll be so happy if someone writes me. I love getting e-mail; and if you like the way I write, and ask real nice, I may just take request for parings.. I have no life anyway. -. - It may take a while for me to write it, but be assured that I always get things done, eventually. Ok bye-bye till next time, and remember, a yaui a day, keeps the doctor away. ^. ~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Dalamar's POV

Chapter 2  
  
Hello again. That first part was definitely boring, but this next part is just a little more entertaining. This next chapter is from Dalamar's POV. In this chapter, you can get a good look at what Dalamar is thinking. (Or at least what I think he is thinking. ^.^) Here is where everything starts moving rather quickly so try to keep up. Inner thought is no longer distinguished by Italics, because inner thought will now be narration, instead Italics will represent the strange little conscience- type voices of the characters. No slashyness as of yet, if you will please have patience, good things are always worth the wait. ^. ~  
  
Please enjoy chapter 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Chapter Two  
  
I placed my hand on the knob; when I hear him answer, I take a deep breath and enter his study. I bow respectfully. I raise my eyes to meet his level stare. The morning sun glitters though the open window filling the room with autumn sunshine. I watch as the light plays upon his skin, casting shadows here and there, making him look mysterious and powerful; even more so than usual. My eyes travel his person as I take in every inch of his beauty. His long silky, silvery hair, his thin slopping shoulders draped in fine black velvet robes that stand in heavy contrast to his pale golden-tinged skin, but the one thing my eyes stop upon, are always drawn to, are those eyes. Those cruel, but wonderful hourglass eyes draw me into their depths and hold me there for long moments. The sun lights upon them, turning them from cold, dark, ice-like mirrors to hot, smoldering pools of golden magma and back again. They see though me, burning with the heat of a thousand suns, scorching my soul but at the same time chilling me to the very bone. The eyes that see all but tell nothing. They simply stare at me, revealing nothing of their owner yet making me feel utterly exposed.  
  
"Yes, Dalamar." I forgot I was simply staring at him from a half-bowed position. I redden slightly in embarrassment.  
  
"Good morning Shalafi, will you be taking your tea or breakfast this morning?" I try to play it off hoping those eyes did not see what I was trying to hide. He smiles coolly at me, not giving any indication whether he noticed or not.  
  
"Why yes. Today I think I will have both. My tea, as always, and some fresh fruit. Yes that would be most enjoyable. He leans back into his chair, lacing his fingers in contentment.  
  
"Will that be all Shalafi?" I question my tone cool and indifferent, despite the fire and butterflies that wage war upon my insides. He simply nods.  
  
I returned to his study several minutes later, with a tray of fresh fruits and cakes. I know Shalafi didn't ask for cakes but I know he will enjoy them. Melons, grapes, apples, and cherries cut and prepared just as he likes; sweet cakes, cinnamon rolls, and biscuits with honey fresh from the oven. Everything as he likes it. Even his tea with a teaspoon of honey to lighten the bitterness of the herbs, was prepared perfectly; I hope he notices. I live for his praise, the touch of an encouraging hand upon my shoulder, a kind gesture, anything! If it comes from him, I adore it. I even enjoy the cynical sarcastic remarks he makes towards me.  
  
I found him sitting by the fire, his window curtains drawn, so no light could come in. He doesn't enjoy light from the sun. He says it is useless and it gives him no warmth. No matter where in the tower he is, he always lights a fire. 'It helps me think,' he once said. I walked silently, so not to disturb him, and placed the tray on the small table beside him.  
  
"Will there be anything else, Shalafi?" Again, I bow.  
  
"No, Dalamar. There will be nothing else." I wait to be dismissed as always. He turns to look upon the tray. A smile that almost reaches his eyes crosses his thin, beautiful features. He shook his head. "I only asked for fruit, you brought me cakes as well?" Oh no, he sounds displeased I did not follow his instructions precisely. I falter for only a second, quickly regaining my composure; bowing my head and averting my eyes, I meekly respond.  
  
"I thought you might enjoy some cakes as well. My apologies Shalafi."  
  
"For what? Anticipating my needs? That is nothing to be sorry for." His voice was gentle now, almost inviting. "Come, sit, and eat with me apprentice." He makes a small gesture to a chair against the far wall. This time I feel myself flush visibly.  
  
"Oh no Shalafi, I could not impose." I stammer out something to the extent of needing to study, but he brushes it off with a slight laugh and a wave of a well-formed, slim-fingered hand.  
  
"Nonsense. Come and eat with me Dalamar." This time, a command, not a suggestion. I turn to retrieve the chair. I walk slowly and deliberately, determined he not see my trembling. I do not know whether from joy, excitement, or fear, but I know my body is trembling. I can feel his golden eyes bore into my back like roots though the ground. It's so intense that I shiver involuntarily, even with the immense heat radiating from the hearth.  
  
I place the chair opposite to his, the table between us. He takes a small piece of melon and nibbles at it. "Ah, very sweet." I nod taking a piece for myself. A small bite proves him right, it was indeed very sweet, a lovely taste in my mouth. I had forgotten that I, in my morning rush, neglected to feed myself and found that I was most hungry.  
  
I was aware of him watching me, but his gaze felt neither angry nor critical, it was slightly amused and somewhat warmer. After eating our fill, we sat back in our chairs and simply watched the fire. Neither of us said a word for some time. I had the extreme urge to take my leave many times in those several minutes where the silence was almost unbearable. I should probably be studying, cooking, something! Not just sitting here twiddling my thumbs. Ask him you fool. The small voice in my head screamed as I looked at him, his beautiful profile lit with the warm amber glow from the fire. Do it, now or never. You will never have a chance like this again. The voice was right, I had to do it now, or I never would. I swallowed hard and broke the lingering silence.  
  
"Shalafi?"  
  
"Yes." He answered, not looking at me.  
  
"May I.may I ask you a question?" I can do this. I know I can.  
  
"Yes, of course. What is it?" Now he looks at me. Why did he have to look at me, with those heated golden eyes and that all-knowing look? I fidget under his gaze.  
  
"If a person.I mean, a student." I can no longer stand to look at him; I clasp my hands in my lap and glance at the folds of my robes. ".were to, let's say, fall in love with somebody close to them. Should they express those feelings to that person or not? Is it appropriate?" I was finally able to meet is level stare with one of my own. I saw something flash in his eyes, hold there for a second, and then flicker into nonexistence.  
  
"Well." he began, clearing his throat. "I believe that one should always be true to one's feelings. If, of course, one dose not mind the consequences." He said this all very coolly, very matter-of-factly, but the glass-like surface of his eyes cracked for that one moment, allowing me to see what lied within; a fire that burned uncontrollably, hot and wild threatening to consume. When the mirror replaced itself, his eyes had visibly darkened; but not with anger or hatred, no it was something else. Before I knew it, I was out of my chair knelling in front of him, clutching his bone-thin hands in my own.  
  
"Do you mean that Shalafi?" I was vaguely aware, though my haze of delight, of him. His fingers were clammy and his palms were sweaty and cold, but the touch of his fingers was hot, like touching a pan fresh from the oven. It burned, but it was not painful; it was exhilarating.  
  
"Of course Dalamar, I mean everything I say." There was, I'm sure, supposed to be a hint of reproach in his tone, but it was not there. These words came out no more than a breathy whisper. Do it! I listened to the voice in my head for once.  
  
"Shalafi, I have something to tell you." He looks down at me and, without a word, nods for me to continue. "I think.No. I know. Shalafi; Raistlin, I love you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Well that was chapter two, how'd you like it? I thought it was a little fluffy for a yaui, but it gets better trust me. I wrote it. Please, like always write and review or, as I said last time, you could just read the whole story. Well anyway, TTFN, Ta ta for now. 


	3. Chapter 3: Raistlin's POV

Chapter 3  
  
Author's ranting - Hello again everyone, sorry I didn't post sooner but I was busy. Not too busy but busy enough to keep me from posting.or getting on-line for that matter. (Damn parents, won't let me on-line unless their home. -.- ) Thank you those who reviewed, which was all of one person (Love you Skull Bearer!) Please, pLeAsE, PLEASE! Read and Review. I need to know what you all think. Should I continue posting or just stop before I make a fool of myself? (Not that I don't do it all the time anyway but still.) Anywayz, this is chapter three! Yeahness! I feel so happy I finally got this up. This is where the story gets good, I promise. This chapter is from Raistlin's POV mostly because I didn't want Dalamar to be the main focus.I mean I like him and all but Raistlin is why I wrote this little fic. I love Raisty so much. not as much as, some other people that at this point will remain nameless, but that remains to be seen. So this is where it gets good, again I will remind you (incase you had forgotten), this is a YAUI story! This means there will be male on male sexual content. If this bothers you, leave now. (If this bothers you, I don't know why you read the story in the first place, but whatever.) So now that I'm done rambling.on with chapter 3. ^. ~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I simply stare at him, bewildered. Did he just say what I think he said? Love me? How? Why? Neither of us speak for long moments; we just stare at one another, frozen in time. He no longer averts his eyes, no longer fidgets under my gaze. Good, his eyes are too beautiful to be averted constantly. Dalamar has very beautiful eyes, chestnut brown and slanted. Like most elves, he is tall and lanky, with pure, white, flawless skin. Thin, smooth hands clutch at my own, as he stares up at me with eyes full of hope. Will you tell him, or will you shun him like you have everyone else. Will you shun him like everyone else shuns him, turn him away like everyone else has. That voice, I remember that voice; I've heard that voice before. I have no idea how to answer this, I don't even know how to react to this new chain of events. I need time to think. I have to be alone. This is too much for me right now. I feel my lungs contracting; I try to choke back the on coming spasm, with little luck. I quickly pull my hands from his; reaching inside my robes, I pull out my cloth and quickly cover my mouth. It bubbles up from the depths of my sprit; the cough, that blasted damnable cough. I traded my health for my magic; this is price I pay. It racks my body for several long moments.  
  
I clutch the cloth to my mouth, doubling over in pain, Dalamar reaches for me but I wave him away. The pain and the coughing soon subside; I ease back into my chair gasping for breath as I whip the bloody forth form my lips. Dalamar places a hand on my knee.  
  
"Shalafi, are you alright? Can I get you something?" His chestnut eyes full of fear. I nod.  
  
"M.my.tea, Dalamar. Bring my tea and leave me."  
  
"But." He stood now, greater fear and worry in his slanted eyes.  
  
"Leave me!" I said more sternly. "I will send for you."  
  
"Yes, Shalafi." He bows and leaves the room quickly. What am I to do? That foolish boy says he loves me, dose he know I tried to kill my own twin brother? Dose he know all I care about is myself? Well.no. My words are cruel, harsh, and wrong. I do care about him; I have since he came to me. Dark and beautiful, bowing calling me, Shalafi, master. Now I've everything; Dark one, evil, golden mage, freak, sly. I've been called all of that, powerful, cunning, treacherous, cynical, sarcastic; but never have I been called that, never master. He uses that word so freely in my presents. So will you tell him? Will you tell him how you feel; or, could you be.afraid? No! I'm never afraid, only cautious. I don't want to be hurt again. Love almost killed me once; I won't let that happen again. Come now, Raistlin. Do you really think that Dalamar would say such things and not mean it? Do you think you will just be another notch on his bedpost? Well.no.but.  
  
I shake the voice from my head. "Stop patronizing me!" I say all too loudly in the quiet room. I take another sip of tea.tea. Dalamar must have brought it in when I was lost in thought. I smile, not at all meaning to. I think, I will tell him. I trust him enough to sleep near me, in the same tower, in the room just next to mine. If I let him sleep that close, why can he not sleep with me? Do I have to be lonely forever? No, no longer will I stand to be alone. I stand up slowly and move to sit at my desk; lowering myself carefully into the high-backed wooden chair, I summon Dalamar to me.  
  
I don't have to wait long; he practically runs down the hall upon hearing my summons. He's probably worried; he's probably scared. Scared that I'm angry, scared that I'll turn him away. I smile inwardly; he will certainly be surprised. I listen with great amusement as he approaches the door to my chambers. He stops at the door, taking great care in straitening and smoothing his robes before he reaches for the handle.  
  
"Enter." I say just before he knocks. I do love playing with him like this. He always wonders how I know he is outside my door; how I know when he is just about to knock. He will never know. The door opens slowly. He bows as he enters.  
  
"You sent for me, Shalafi." He dose not look at me when he straitens, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Dalamar, I have something to tell you." He looks up, his eyes wide, and starts to speak rapidly, trying to explain his earlier actions.  
  
"My apologies Shalafi. I did not mean to offend. What I said, I was out of line." He turns his head in sham and closes his eyes. "I understand if you wish never to see me again, if you wish to send me away." Something shatters deep within me.  
  
"Dalamar, I love you too."  
  
".But I had to let you know how I felt. How I fell." He bows low before me. "Forgive.." He stops in mid-sentence, looking up in shock. Question fills his beautiful brown eyes. ".What did you say?" I rise slowly, walking around the desk to stand in front of him. I place my hand lightly upon his shoulder, surprised to find the warm skin beneath tremble. I give his shoulder a gentle squeeze, fingering the fine black velvet of his robes as I speak.  
  
"I said," I start to repeat myself slowly, my voice soft as not to scare him. "That I too have felt this way since you first started apprenticing within my tower."  
  
"Shalafi?" a whispered question with so many plains, I found difficulty in choosing which to clarify first.  
  
"One should always be true to one's feelings; if, and only if, they are prepared to deal with the consequences." My hand slid from robed shoulder to naked neck, pulling him toward me. My other hand encircles his waist, bringing us together in this long awaited embrace. I brush my lips acrossed his once, and then again; harder this time, I want to taste him, saver him. He sighs against my lips parting them ever so slightly, allowing me a chance to deepen the kiss. I slip my tongue between his parted lips, entering the honeyed space. His taste is sweet, sweeter than any candy I have ever tasted. He has a very distinct flavor, mint and clover, I think.  
  
He yields to me as I kiss him repeatedly; years of pent up emotion spilling from me like the ocean water on to the sand. Chin, cheek, neck, it is all so good, so sweet. He moans my name, his name for me, deep and throaty; such a primal sound to come from such a beautiful creature. His arms encircle me, caressing my back, pulling me closer to him; if that was even possible. As I suck at the base of his neck, my eye dart quickly around the room, I suddenly remember where we are. I mentally kick myself; my study is no place to have such an intimate meeting. I wrap my arms tightly around Dalamar's waist, pulling him to me, embracing him like one would a dear friend or maybe a child. I concentrate upon my own mind, whispering the spidery incantation that would takes us to a more suitable place, where we could continue, undisturbed.  
  
Black, upon black, upon black. My room is nothing but black. Black walls, black carpets, black bedclothes.everything black; even the canopy over my bed is black. I don't like any other color. Call me meticulous, call me stubborn, call me crazy; I don't care. I like the color black; or more the absents of color black. Whichever you prefer. Since I dawned the black robes, I have found I am very fond of the color. It is very mysterious, very quiet, and very dark; much like myself. Now that I think about it, the only things of color in my room are the dozen or so white, lavender-scented candles I use for light, and the Dragon Orb. The Dragon Orb happens to be a green color but it too is very dark. I wave my hand from one side of the room to the other in a sweeping motion, "Shirak." At my command, the candles I placed around the room for light burst into flames, showering the room in an eerie, white light. Now, we may continue. I turn hands still at Dalamar's waist, and walk backward, pulling him with me toward the bed in the center of the room.  
  
Trembling, ivory fingers at my waist try to undo my belt to no avail. I push his hands away, releasing first his and then my own belt. I set him gently upon the bed. Black velvet fell from pale shoulders, exposing a well- built chest, stomach, and. by the Goddess! He wears nothing underneath his robes! I smile inwardly; this is to my advantage after all. I step forward, placing both hands on his shoulders, pushing at him, encouraging him to lie down. He did so and I was atop him again; kissing him hungrily, devouring his sweetness for myself. He kisses back, with as much if not more force than I, doubling my passion with his own. Take it from one who knows, Elves are very passionate creatures. Thin, white hands caress my neck and glide smoothly down to push away the remains of my robes. He seems pleased; I flush slightly, I have never had anyone look upon me like that. His eyes practically devour me, and I feel his breath catch in his lungs; he is surprised. I may do nothing but study my spells and work in the lab all day, but what I do is by no means stress-less. My body undergoes stress every second of ever day, do to that damnable cough and my frailty. My body may not be much, but I will offer it freely.to him.only him.  
  
We kiss feverishly for some time, until he manages to wriggle his hands between us and find my very ready, very hard cock. My hands grasp and his shoulders, bracing, hanging on for I fear if I let go, I would faint. Our foreheads, noses and lips are pressed together, we are almost one. I moan his nave as his skilled hands, mages hands, work their magic upon me.  
  
With very little effort, he rolls so he is on top of me. His hands are everywhere, they are all over me; gliding, caressing, touching, pumping me. I don't know if I can take much more of this. I feel as if my whole world was about to crash down around me, leaving me to float in a vast, dark abyss of pleasure when, all of a sudden, everything just stops. He.he's gone. I open my eyes warily; expecting to be alone again, only to find him poised over me smiling. That is the wickedest smile I have ever seen cross his lips, I have to say it is quite enticing. He moves slowly, almost as if under water, I can't believe this is happening! His eyes sparkle with a mischievous light as his tongue snakes out to touch the tip of my erection. I grip the sheets to keep from clawing at him; I don't want to hurt him, but it feel so good, I want all that he can give me and more. His head bobs up and down on me; I feel the upon me, I can't take much more. I clutch the back of his head, digging my fingers into his scalp, and let out a cry of pure joy. Shuddering, I silently thank my goddess for sending him to me.  
  
When the convolutions cease, I open my eyes halfway and look down at him; he licks his lips like a satisfied cat after lapping up a bowl of cream. He smiles triumphantly.  
  
"Spent already Shalafi? But we are only just beginning." He took me into his arms; I am surrounded by his wonderful sent. The sent of freshly baked bread and sweet fruits.  
  
"Raistlin." I panted, cuddling as close as possible to him; wrapping my arms him tightly.  
  
"What did you say?" He dose not listen very well dose he? I prop myself up on one elbow, looking at him intently.  
  
"Here, we are equals. Call me Raistlin." Now I smile too. "And you are correct, my eager apprentice. We are not done yet. I will show you why I am the master and you are the student."  
  
End Chapter 3  
Authors notes: So how did you like it? Was it good? Please, oh please tell me what you think! I can't stand the suspense. : Runs around like a small rabbit on speed: I have to know. This is only the first of two very 'good' chapters, so if you guys like it I may continue, but if you don't I see no reason to continue posting. I need your feed back, or I won't know how to improve and what to do. I enjoy writing, but I can't improve if no one will honestly tell me what blows big wind. If, of course, anyone dose think it stinks, I want to know! I love constructive criticism. : Cries as she's hit upside the head with a pillow by Onna Shinigami: All right so I don't take it very well, but I'm willing to try. Anywayz thanks for reading and please join us for the next chapter. : Taps the computer screen: and yes, there will be another chapter; don't like it.too bad. : Laughs like a maniac: Ah ha ha ha! Maw ha ha ha! HA HA HA. : Screen is slowly fading to black. We here Raistlin's voice in the background:  
  
"Are you quite done over there? Some of us are trying to have some romantic time. You know without you laughing like a manic."  
  
: Author is hit from behind with yet another pillow: Ok. Ok I'm done now.fade to black already. : Author mumbles about everyone always taking away her fun: Good-bye everyone, see you real soon. 


	4. Chapter 4: Dalamar's POV

Chapter 4  
  
Author's rambling: Welcome everyone! I really don't have much to say right now but I should probably tell you that this chapter is strictly from Dalamar's POV. I decided we would bounce back and forth though out the story so we can know what each is thinking and what it feels like to each of them. : Snickers wickedly: A quick warning here, in this chapter there is a little bit of racy sex, consisting of two fine, rope belts and Dalamar's wrists; but nothing to bad, no whips and chains. (My apologies to those of you that like that kind of thing, but I didn't think it fit.) Oh and by the way, I figured out something.you all don't seem to appreciate me. The only person who has reviewed my story so far is Skull Bearer.and if you all want to know what I think, you can all fall into the deepest pits of the abyss. I wrote this for all the true Dragonlance fans out there and all the slash fans too. I finally found who my story is going to be dedicated to.Skull Bearer. I want to thank you for being here to support me though this, my first of all slash/yaui stories. This story, in it's entirety, is dedicated to you.if you will have it. : Drops to knees in a praying position: I hope you will except it, and all of my gratitude, I finish this for you, and you alone it seems. Please enjoy.  
Chapter Four  
Always, he surprises me. He is very powerful, very quick, very cunning. In one swift motion the bed sways, first right, then left, and he was on top of me again. However, this time he doesn't let me move. I don't even have time to react. One minute, he lay beside me, panting, looking very sexy; His golden skin visibly pale and covered in sweat, and the next his weight presses down upon my center. I'm physically stronger than he, but all matters accounted for, I cannot move. His hourglass eyes stare down at me, dark and lusty, holding me in place. I can do nothing but look into those smoldering golden eyes. I'm frozen in his gaze. He looks at me intently, like a panther would its pray; sizing me up, he licks his lips. His eyes are so beautiful, they're deep and lustrous. deep, his eyes aren't supposed to be deep. What is this? His eyes are no longer mirrored. I can see into his soul. His eyes reveal an emotion I never thought possible for him; Love, absolute. If his actions did not show me how he cared, his eyes surly did.  
  
I stare up at him, not sure what to say or expect at this point. His eyes flare with desire. I cannot stop myself; horror and shock cross my face. I have never seen him like this; this is somewhat frightening. He smiles down at me wickedly. His hands are swift, too swift for me to resist. Too swift for me to protest. Taking our two fine, rope belts, he binds my wrists to the bedposts.  
  
"Why you little." He raises one finger to silence me.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." He moves the finger from left to right in a mocking scold. "Turn-about is fair play." He smiles smugly at me.  
  
"This is not turn-about, I did not tie you up!" I protest, struggling at my bonds.  
  
"Yes, but you did use your superior strength to turn that around on me; and since you and I both know I am no match for you physically, I have to use other means." He smiles again, flicking the ropes with one thin finger, to show me they won't come off, and again he is upon. He showers my face with kisses, his hands gliding up and down my chest and sides. He trails hot, butterfly kisses from my lips to my shoulders and then repeats the trail, this time with his tongue.  
  
I strain against the cords that hold me, wanting desperately to touch him, take him for myself; but only succeeded in tightening them to an almost unbearable state. Damn it all! He is a sly, little fox, tying me up like this. I'm so used to being dominant, I sigh inwardly; this is causing ego-problems. Oh how I want to take him into my arms and kiss him senseless, but I can't. Damn him and his cunning!  
  
"Relax and let me teach you." How dose he know any of this?! I asked his sister, Kitara, if he had ever lain with a woman before, when I had her in my bed, and she simply laughed at me! She told me all that he loves is his magic; well I suppose she was wrong. Oh she was very wrong.  
  
His tongue traced a hot, wet trail down my chest, abdomen, stomach and lower still. When his mouth covered me, I thought I would die; a glorious death in the arms of my Shalafi. He bobbed up and down, licking, sucking, nipping at me; not very hard mind you, but just hard enough to cause extreme pleasure. I writhe and squirm beneath him, trying to free myself, when I see him smile. He's is actually enjoying this! He enjoys making me suffer. I want to curse him, but instead found myself moaning his name. I want him, and I want him now. I can hardly stand this any longer. I stand on the edge of a cliff, on the brink of exploding. He, of course, sees this. He smiles and sucks hard, just once, but that was enough. I scream in delight, emptying myself into his warm mouth.  
  
I collapse back onto the bed panting, barely able to move. I shut my eyes, reviling in the moment. He crawled back on top of me, hardly giving me time to recover before his lips crush down upon me again. His tongue presses softly against my lips, baying them open. I parted them to allow him entrance. His tongue dove into my mouth exploring, tasting, probing every corner of my willing person. I could taste myself within his mouth, salty and erotic; I made a mental note of that, deciding to try it on him later. My tongue moves with his and he becomes more demanding, moving quicker. He is no longer gentle, his once exploring tongue began to rape the inside of my mouth, taking all and giving everything in return.  
  
He broke away form my mouth, gasping for air. He smiles down at me; his once golden eyes now a dark, metallicy bronze in the candlelight. He just stared at me for long moments as I caught my breath. Finally, when I could smile back at him, his eyes softened.  
  
"We can stop now or we can go on; but I must warn you, I have nothing to aid us in this." (A.N. I have no idea whether or not they had lube here so I'll just leave it with not.I wasn't going to screw with the timeline. Sorry.) His hands grasp my wrists as he leans forward, I thought he would kiss me again but he passed my lips and places his upon my ear; he whispers softly in my ear. "It's totally up to you. It is your choice."  
  
I simply lay there for a second; go on, he wants to go on? I was going to ask the same question. Of course, I want to go on; I'm elven, I can go all night if I wish. (A.N. mmm kinky. Sorry, I'll stop interrupting, but you know that is like what all elves are good at. They are very sexual creatures.) But you, I didn't think you had it in you to do even that.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?" I ask genuinely confused; he just smiled at me, grinding his hips against mine. You wanna' go another round? Fine with me. "Yes Shala.Raistlin. I can go again. But for this one you have to untie me." His smile widens greatly, looking almost feral in the candlelight; he replays,  
  
"So you can be taught, my young apprentice. Good, because there is much to teach you. All that aside for now, one question, top or bottom?"  
  
I smile as he descends upon me again; we kiss passionately as his swift hands strip the ropes from my wrists. Finally, I am free; I take him by the shoulders, kissing him harshly. Now I am in command. I thrust my tongue into his mouth; it is my turn to explore him, to taste him. I love the way he tastes; it is so uniquely him. No one I have ever lain with, not even his blood-sister Kitara tasted like this. Death, blood, roses and spice; wonderful. He drew me closer and I roll into his arms.  
  
We wrestle for a good five minutes but unfortunately, he wound up on top. I yield, not because I am beaten, but because I want to see exactly how and what he is going to teach me. I knell before him, eyes lowered and subordinate. He circles around me once and nods his approval, dropping to his knees behind me. Now I smile, he cannot see my expression. I don't enjoy subordinating myself to people, but for him, I will. So lost in my thoughts of things to come I do not notice when he grasped my shoulders.  
  
"I may not be able to see your expression Dalamar, but I can feel your emotions. You cannot hide it from me. Don't even try." His breath was hot on my neck; his lips graze my ear, making me shiver uncontrollably. "You are so smug.well I'll have to change that. Remember Dalamar, I am still your master, and you will have to deal with me from this day forward. I would not be so ready to admit you are better than I. You have no idea what I am capable of." His hands glide over my shoulders, flowing over my chest like a golden waterfall. He kisses the center of my spine and then the base of my neck. Placing his hands on my back, he pushes me forward, so that my elbows rest on the satin sheets.  
  
I've done this only once before, but I remember it as if it was yesterday. My father had his way with me when I was but five years into my long life. I've always hated him for that; he stole my innocence, my purity from me. He was the one that turned me to the dark side of the magic. I wanted revenge.I shake my head violently from side to side, to make the images disappear. This in neither the time nor the place to think of my past. Raistlin loves me. I just know it! If he didn't, I would not be here and we would not be doing this. He's not my father! He will never be like my father; Shalafi is far too gentle, far too caring to be anything like that slobbering, drunken manic! Shalafi might seem to be cold, cruel and cynical on the outside, but I know that deep within him beats the heart of a lover. A small scared little boy, betrayed by everyone he trusted; not that he trusted many to begin with. I mean, even his own brother betrayed him for Niutari's sake! Went behind his back and stole the first girl he ever loved. He, like I, has always been alone.  
  
I look over my shoulder right into his eyes; they're soft and dark, as they such the depths of my soul. My heart swells with love. I reach my hand back to brush a silvery stand of hair from his eyes and he smiles back at me lovingly.  
  
"Are you ready? Are you sure you want to do this?" Always his care for me outweighs his own wants and desires. I nod, scared, but I know he would never hurt me intentionally; I trust him. I turn around again, bracing myself for what comes next. I wait and wait, but the pain never comes. "Are you quite done yet?" He laughs lightly. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He sighs. "Maybe we should stop." Talking more to himself than to me, but I know this is now or never for us. I turn my head to look at him so quickly, it hurts.  
  
"No! No, I'm all right, really. You want this just as much as I do. Just because it brings back some bad memories of my childhood, that doesn't mean this will be the same this time." He smiles placing his hands on my hips.  
  
"I will never let anything or anyone harm you again. No one touches my property, and." He leans forward; I can feel his breath, hot on my neck, ".and you are mine." He bites the soft skin at the base of the neck, making me. "I will show you what love is like; love is not just joining one another physically, no. It is also the joining of the minds and spirits of two people who love each other." He readies himself and I take a deep breath as I feel pressure at my entrance. I hold that breath; clenching my teeth against the pain. A moment passes, then another, and then.Oh God! The pain. I scream in agony as he penetrates me fully, filling me to the brim. Tears sting my eyes and I begin to relive that horrible night. I see his face upon the inside of my eyes, he smiles; I can hear him panting in lust for my young body. He rips my shirt, smiling as if possessed. I whimper, and then.and then.Raistlin grasped me by the waist, shouting my name.  
  
"DALAMAR SNAP OUT OF IT!" Raistlin clutches my waist, squeezing the air from my lungs. "Shh, it's all right; everything is all right. I am here; nothing is going to happen. The pain will subside, I swear it." I shake myself out of my waking nightmare; the nightmare I've had every night since I left my homeland. Damn him; even now, he haunts me. "We are going to fast for you." His voice shakes me completely from my minds prison; I am dropped harshly back into reality. Where am I? I look about me, remembering what was going on. I an in my Shalafi's chambers; on his bed, naked. He knells behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. We are making love or are about to.yes. I feel something wet trickle down my side.  
  
"Do you cry, Shala.Raistlin?" It may take eternity to learn to use his given name.  
  
"Forgive me, Dalamar." He thinks it's his fault. "We should not be doing this if it hurts you so."  
  
"No, no, there is nothing to forgive. It's not your fault. It.it's nothing. I'm fine, really."  
  
"Are you sure? We can still stop if you are not ready for this." He's sweet, thinking always of me and never himself. I give a curt nod.  
  
"I an fine." I say in the strongest tone I can muster; my body still shakes involuntarily at the remembered pain.  
  
"Alright." He places his hands upon my hips again; beginning to move slowly within me. It hurt at first, but he was right, as always. The pain did subside, giving way to indescribable pleasure. I gasp, pushing back against him; I want to feel more. He begins to thrust into me repeatedly. He moans my name deep in his throat as he pounds into me, taking all of myself. As we climb higher and higher, spiraling into a vortex of endless pleasure, everything in the world seems to melt away, leaving just us. Just him and I; Shalafi and apprentice; elf and human; Raistlin and Dalamar. I must be in heaven; never have I felt pleasure such as I feel now. Not once in my ninety years upon this earth have felt like this; such love, such joy, such need. Just when I thought it could get no better, it did. He reaches around me with one hand and begins to stroke me in time with his thrusts. No words can describe the pleasure of making love; it is so wonderful, so passionate; that is why I do it so often. But now, I will have no other than, he; no one but my dark, my golden, my mysterious Shalafi.  
  
I feel myself very close now; I can hardly stand it! It feels so good! Closer and closer, I feel his hand leave me and travel back to my hip. Waves of power flow between us like fire. It burns and crackles in the air around us, upon us, within us.  
  
My body is practically screaming for release. I live for this feeling, like standing on the edge of a cliff; waiting to jump into a calm, crystal-clear lake. I can stand it no longer. Not at all meaning to, I slip into my native tongue.  
  
"Master Please release me!" I know he understands; he always understands.  
  
He thrusts into me harder and harder, pushing me over the edge. I scream in ecstasy, falling over the cliff into that cool, cool water, bringing him with me. Our screams mingle, as the very air of the room seems to crackle and spark with the intensity of our passion.  
  
I fall, face first into the pillows; I am spent and weak, but it feels so good. I've never experienced such joy; such fulfillment. My body tingles, my mind is totally blank, and my soul.well.it has never felt like this before. I feel whole.free.  
  
For once, I do not feel alone. Always in the past, no matter how many people I was with, I was always alone; shunned, hated, teased, just because I am what I have always been; dark. Dalamar, the dark elf. Cast from the light, into eternal darkness for my sins. However, now I do not feel alone. Here with him, my Shalafi, everything seems right in the world. He loves me for me, and that is all that matters. He does not see any of the things the others do. He does not give into that nonsense about darkness and light. He sees all things as the gods intended, a mixture of both the darkness and the light. He sees people as people, he sees strength and weakness; he sees personality or lack there of; he sees intelligence and stupidity.he sees all. The only thing he does not see is beauty. Unless of course, it is inner beauty he sees. The head of the concave was so cruel to my Shalafi; giving he those accursed eyes, which see not the beauty of a thing, but the ultimate destruction of it. In his eyes, even the mightiest of all mountains crumbles into dust. My poor Shalafi.  
  
I feel him lie beside me now. He is slick and panting, undoubtedly spent and weak, even more so than I. I roll toward him and he gathers me into his arms. I smile at him and he smiles back. Forever and always, he is beautiful. I love him so; more than the magic, more so than even life itself. He is so very warm. I feel his body radiate an almost unworldly heat as he pulls me to him, covering us with the fine velvet blankets of his bed. I curl as close as I can to him, pressing every inch of my body to his. We fit together so well, almost as if it is meant to be. I lay my head upon his shoulder, taking in his beautiful scent yet again. I will never get tired of the way he smells; death, decay, fine spice and roses, all of my favorite things. The scent surrounds me, fills me, comforts me. It is wonderful. His scent, his warmth, his body next to mine; it all soon becomes to much for me. I begin to weep silently into his shoulder. He rolls me over in his arms so he could look at me, his eyes, again that beautiful shade of gold that I am so accustom to, full of concern.  
  
"You cry. Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" I shake my head, smiling up at him. "What than? Why do you cry, my Dalamar?"  
  
"I love you Shalafi." I whisper quietly, kissing him at the base of his neck. He shakes his head at me and smiles at me indulgently.  
  
"And I you my apprentice." He sighs. "Dalamar, please do not call me that anymore. You do not have to. I give you leave to call me by my given name. I want you to call me by my real name." I understand, but it will be hard for me to call him anything but my Shalafi.  
  
"Raist.Raistlin, I love you." His smile broadens and he embraces me roughly. He kisses my forehead, my nose, and than finally my lips. He is gentle and loving; he is so good to me.  
  
"I like the way that sounds, especially when it comes from you." I tuck my head under his chin and kiss his neck; I am warm again. I close my eyes and slowly let the sleep of exhaustion and fulfillment overtake me  
  
End Chapter 4  
Authors Notes: So, what did you guys think? I wasn't going to get this chapter put up because I thought no one was reading my little ficy, but since you liked it so much, Skull Bearer that means you, I decided to post this one as well. The next two chapters are rather short and aren't fun, but they're the fluff necessary to fill in the rest of the story. Oh and if you're wondering what I was meaning by the part about Dalamar's father, well you'll just have to write me a review and ask. If I get enough reviews, I may be persuaded to write about it. It does make an interesting theme for a story. Anyway, I have to go for now and I will post the next two chapters post haste.or quickly for people who don't understand my advanced use of vocabulary. Hell, sometimes I don't even understand myself.that is why my best friend is a dictionary! Well actually, my best friend is a walking, talking dictionary, but that's beside the point. Just read and review please, pLeAsE, PLEASE! I will love you forever! Well that just sounded creepy. never mind. Bye. 


	5. Chapter 5: Raistlin's POV

Chapter 5  
  
Author's jumbled notes- Welcome back everyone! I'm going to have to apologize to everyone who read the story thus far.I was a dumbass. I was only excepting reviews that were signed by people who owned FanFiction accounts.oops stupid me. I can't believe I was begging for reviews and not taking them, I was begging for nothing! :Whines: Oh well. Anyway, now I can be myself again and I'm excepting reviews from everyone so feel free to review. This is chapter five, a wonderful little chapter that shows Raistlin reveling in the aftermath of what was, if I do say so myself, the best lovemaking scene I have written in this story. Ah feels good. Well anyway here's chapter five read on and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
Chapter Five  
  
I adjust him in my arms, I did not notice until just now how heavy Dalamar is. I look down at him, no wonder, I thought he was asleep. I find myself laughing lightly as I look at him lovingly. He looks so child-like in his sleep; curled against me, his head tucked under my chin; he makes small sounds of contentment as he sleeps. My Goddess, thank you. Thank you for sending him to me. I thought I would be alone forever. I thought I would never be able to feel what love felt like.but I have. I like this feeling, love. I think.no, I know I will be with Dalamar like this for eternity; if, of course, you allow this my goddess.  
  
I look down at him and I feel my heart swell with such joy as my words may ever explain. He is so beautiful; he looks almost like an angel. He seems so peaceful in his sleep, all the lines of worry and sadness smoothed from his flawless face, leaving an almost infantile look of innocence and purity. I brush a small strand of ebony hair form his eyes.no; he does not just look like an angel, he is an angel.my angel. He is mine and mine alone and I will not let anyone harm him. Dalamar may not know it but I know of his father. I've heard the awful stories.one of the town officials allegedly raping his young son of five years. He was accused but never convicted; no one would believe the boy, and no one would dare go against the wealthy and well-known townsmen. I know the story is true, I have felt Dalamar's pain; in the night, I hear his screams of inner torture as he relives that night. Every night for as long as I have known him, he suffers. I hear him whimper, screaming to be left at peace, for someone to help him, for someone to save him, and every morning he seems to be himself once again, but I know otherwise. I can see the pain, the terror, and the embarrassment of what he has gone though in his eyes.  
  
I shake my head slowly, I don't know what I can do.what I will do, but one thing is for curtain, the man will pay. I swear by my goddess's name he will pay for the pain he has caused my sweet Dalamar. I know not why I am so angered at the thought of this dear boy suffering, but I am. I love Dalamar that I know, and I also know that I have never loved anyone, not even Caramon, as much as I love him.  
  
My body is weak and I am weary; I have never felt like this. I am completely without energy, but I feel somewhat fulfilled, complete. Dalamar, I can't quite place why but you make me whole again. I thought I would be only half a person forever. It was a very cruel joke the gods played on my life. They give me cunning, and an intelligent brain but no body in which to use it, when they gave Caramon a well-built, very fit body and did not put a brain in his head. Do they find it funny to split a soul like this; give one twin the brain and the other the brawn? Well, again I have out played you; haven't I, O mighty ones? Dalamar, my Dalamar, you have helped me outwit the gods once more. With you, within you, I am whole again; I am complete. I smile down upon his sleeping figure; always I find his beauty astounds me; leaving me breathless, speechless. Leaning over him I brush my lips acrossed his forehead, I place a kiss upon each of his closed eyes before I take my place lying beside him. I love you my dark elf, and tomorrow we will start our new life together.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
Author's quick notes- Ok lets make this quick since this was a short chapter, thanks for reading, there is one more minor chapter but not anything important about a paragraph or so but please just read it. Ok so bye. 


	6. Chapter 6: Narrator

Chapter 6  
  
Author's thanks- Well this is last chapter of the story.I'm so happy! This is a very short chapter at that so it won't take much time to wrap up. I hate leaving stories unfinished. This is just a quick paragraph from the narrators POV to finish it all up. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
Chapter Six  
Raistlin folded the black velvet blankets acrossed them, shrouding them in a curtain of blackness. He drifted off to sleep soon after Dalamar, his last thought being how good it felt to be truly loved by another, even if it wasn't of the same species and was of the same sex. It didn't matter to either of them, their love spanned the gaps of time and the boundaries of gender and species to bring them together in the first place and neither of them was going to complain.  
  
Their bodies intertwined, they slept soundly as the autumn sun rose to greet the sleeping lands of Krynn, turning the sky into hot golden and white fire upon the eastern horizon.  
End Chapter 6  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Author's Final Farewells- Well I hoped you all liked my story. Yes this is the end and I mean the end.the end. But not to worry, I will soon have my next story ready for posting. This time it will be a ficy about Cloud and Sephiroth.Yeahness! One of my fave pairings. I've had a few people read it at school and they says it kicks the ass off this one so if you liked this one feel free to read "Always and Forever." in the Final Fantasy 7 section of FanFiction. It's not up quite yet but keep on the look out. 'Till we meet again may you find your something eternal, your shinning thing, and may you always believe in miracles and the power to bring revolution to the world will come to you. (A small inside joke from Revolutionary Girl Utena. It may eventually be the topic of one of my fan-fictions but not yet. I just thought it'd be a cool way to say good-bye.) BYE! : Turns chibi and begins waving incessantly as the screen fades to black: 


End file.
